


Truth or Dare

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Jack pulls Race into a game of Truth or Dare
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Truth or Dare

“Race, truth or dare?” Jack called, looking over at his longtime friend. 

Race grinned, removing the cigar from his lips as his eyes lit up at Jack’s question. It was the monthly Newsies meeting that always turned into some game once the important business had been settled. The Newsboy Lodging House had gone silent at Jack’s question. 

“Truth … I ain’t scared of you.” Race grinned, cracking his knuckles, putting a more intimidating face on for his longtime brother. 

“You and Conlon have any juicy trysts you wish to divulge?” Jack asked. The only sound that was heard was Davey loudly facepalming before groaning and shaking his head. 

Race tilted his head. “What? That’s an awfully big fancy word, Jackie!” 

“I’m surprised you even know what that means!” Davey said, looking at Jack grinning before turning to Race. “It means a  private romantic rendezvous between lovers.” 

The noise in the lodging house rose significantly once Dacey finished explaining. Race’s eyes went wide as he looked between Davey and Jack. His jaw opened and closed several times. “H-how did you know?” 

“You’ve been spending awfully a lot of time over in Brooklyn, Racer. Ain’t have to be a genius to figure out somethin’ going on.” Jack shrugged as a grin slid across his face. “Actually ….” 

Race didn’t like the glint in Jack’s eyes and his eyes narrowed on his older brother. “Jack Francis Kelly ….” 

“Yes Antonio James?” Jack grinned leaning forward from his perch on the table slightly. “Worried about what I’m going to say? What happened to I ain’t scared of you.”

Race crossed the room, taking off his hat, running his hand through his hair. “What were you going to say?”

“Actually, Katherine saw you two together.” Jack sighed, shrugging, looking at Race, the grin sliding off his face as a hurt expression crossed the older man’s face. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

Race’s furry deescalated, shoulder sinking. “You know what happens, Jack. Not everyone is on board with it. So we wanted to make sure we were in a good place before we started letting the secret out.”

“That makes sense.” Jack nodded his head. “So any trysts?” 

Race’s face perked up at the original question. “I mean there’s been some romantic rendezvousing under the bridge. Ya know something I’ve recently learned is that Conlon’s tongue is especially talented.” 

Jack’s eyes went wide as Race’s words sunk in. Race threw his head back laughing at the utter disgust on Jack’s face. Jack threw his hands over his ears, wanting to stop listening to anything Race was saying. Waiting until his hands had dropped, Race’s eyes danced with mirth. “He’s also very talented with his ….” 

Jack’s hands were clasped against his ears again before he could hear anymore, a grumpy look on his face. Eyes narrowing, Jack glared at Race. “You asked for Jackie . . .I was just indulging in your truth. Now does that answer your question or should I continue talking?” 

“I’m good, Racer.” Jack had a hint of a blush across his cheek which caused Race to chuckle. “Conlon better treat you well, Higgins or he’ll have me to answer to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt over on Tumblr for a word game. Feedback would be wonderful and much appreciated.


End file.
